Danse avec la nuit
by Amako-sama
Summary: Hantonh Odinson. Logan Stark. Phil Coulson eut un soupir désabusé. Ces deux-là causeraient la destruction de la planète. Voire de l'Univers. Alors forcément, quand Thor et Hantonh s'écrasèrent sur Terre, Phil commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Quand il comprit qu'Hantonh s'était écrasé SUR la villa de Logan, Phil fit une syncope. La fin du monde était arrivée.
1. La Chute

Bon, les enfants, me revoilà. Amako reprend enfin du service, avec une nouvelle histoire, un nouvel univers, et une nouvelle dose de bêtise humaine à couper le souffle.

J'ai été assez occupée ces vacances et je ressors d'une semaine complète sans internet qui m'a permit de m'avancer dans cette histoire ainsi que dans la géniallissime traduction que je vous prépare. Donc oui, je n'ai pas chômé.

On va parler un peu de l'histoire, hein ? Alors déjà, l'idée m'est venue à cause d'un fanart trouvé sur tumblr il me semble, où Tony portait des vêtements asgardiens. Et puis sérieusement, il a pas juste totalement le tempérament et l'EGO du dieu ? Donc je me devais d'écrire ça, les gars, c'était juste obligé. SINON. Chronologiquement, elle se passe pendant Iron Man 1 SAUF QUE Thor est arrivé sur Terre pendant la détention en Afghanistan et les Avengers se sont formés AVANT le kidnapping en Afghanistan. Walla. Chut.

Bon, grande première, cette histoire est planifiée du début à la fin, tenants, aboutissants et tortures compris. Donc pas de surprise, je sais comment ça va finir. Et les gars, ça sera une happy-end (ça sonne pas un peu redondant à force ?). Bon, je dis pas que ce sera la joie au milieu (en fait, je sais même que ça ne le serra pas du tout), mais tout finira bien pour tout le monde. Normalement.

Merci à Obviously-chérie, Momiji-d'amour et Usagi pour leur avis éclairé sur cette histoire.

Je vous souhaites donc la bienvenue dans cette nouvelle aventure !

* * *

**I : La Chute**

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Une porte claqua bruyamment, le son résonnant dans l'immense galerie. L'écho se propagea au rythme des pas furieux de l'homme à la haute stature qui crispait le visage, le sang battant à ses tempes. Les pans de sa tunique claquaient à la hauteur de ses hanches, se balançant alors qu'il traversait le corridor rageusement. Une voix claire s'éleva derrière lui, criant son nom, mais il ne fit pas mine de s'arrêter. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la silhouette menue s'aligner à ses côtés et calquer ses pas sur les siens alors qu'il quittait enfin la galerie pour se retrouver dans les couloirs sinueux du Palais.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir doré et se retrouva dans l'aile qui lui était réservée. Les deux gardes qui surveillaient sa porte s'écartèrent sur son passage et il entendit la personne qui le suivait s'arrêter à leur hauteur pour leur dire de ne surtout laisser entrer personne. Les battants de bois précieux claquèrent derrière eux et Hantonh se retrouva seul avec sa jeune sœur dans ses appartements.

L'homme s'avança vers l'immense banquette qui trônait dans la première pièce de sa suite avant de s'y affaler sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce que Natalia allait faire. Il la vit avec détachement s'asseoir par terre, croiser les jambes en tailleur en bataillant avec sa robe au tissage compliqué avant de relever la tête vers lui et de lui adresser ce regard abominable qui signifiait tout à la fois à quel point il la décevait et à quel point elle l'aimait. Encore pire que Frigga.

- Hantonh...

- Oh, pitié Nalia, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Il ne voulait pas te blesser.

- Évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas. Cet imbécile ne veut jamais mais il est incapable de se servir de sa langue autrement que pour garder les cuisses des filles écartées.

- Tony !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

- C'est ton frère, enfin !

- Oui, et tu es ma sœur et tu sais te servir de ta cervelle pour parvenir à tes fins, pas pour cracher sur tout ce qui ne te ressemble pas.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Et bien ça devrait ! Je ne serai pas toujours là pour réparer les pots cassés de cet enfant pourri gâté ! Le bâtard ici, c'est moi, pas lui. Il devrait gérer un peu mieux que ça, il va avoir Neuf Mondes sur les bras dans moins d'une décade !

Natalia secoua la tête, faisant voler les boucles rousses qui s'échappaient de son chignon compliqué. Elle savait très bien ce que Tony reprochait à Thor, encore. Elle avait tendance à le lui reprocher également. Mais les relations entre les deux frères ne s'arrangeraient pas tant que ces deux gros idiots seraient incapables d'échanger deux mots sans se mordre. Malheureusement, il n'était pas dans ses attributions de le leur faire comprendre et de toute façon, on n'apprenait pas ça à l'école.

Évidemment que Frigga et Odin en avaient marre. Toute la Cour en avait marre. On retenait son souffle à l'idée que les deux frères aient une autre de leurs disputes légendaires. Mais on ne savait pas comment les en empêcher, et c'était sûrement ça le plus frustrant. Le fait qu'ils se disputaient pour absolument tous les détails de leur vie n'arrangeait évidemment pas les choses. Natalia restait là, à ramasser les miettes de ce qui avait un jour dû être de l'amour fraternel en essayant de ne vexer aucun des deux partis plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Tony s'était rencogné dans ses coussins, les sourcils froncés, ses dents malmenant sa lèvre inférieure. Inconsciemment, il agita le poignet et des volutes bleutées vinrent dessiner des formes abstraites dans l'air, sous les yeux fascinés de Natalia. Ça, c'était le bon côté des colères de Tony. Il laissait toujours sa magie agir à sa guise, et ça plaisait énormément à sa sœur. Même si ce crétin détestait se servir de ce pouvoir, il en avait la capacité et Natalia trouvait ça magnifique et merveilleux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle après de quelques minutes de silence.

- Ce que je fais toujours. Le suivre et l'empêcher de déclencher une guerre.

- Tu sais que ça ne sera pas bien vu du tout que tu t'en ailles sans garde royale ou autre délégation officielle.

- Mais je l'aurai ma délégation. J'emmène Virginia.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je n'ai pas fini. J'emmène Virginia et les Trois Guerriers.

- Tony, tu es le crétin le plus débile de toute l'histoire des Neuf. Par les Nornes, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'Asgard allait se retrouver privée de ses meilleurs éléments d'un seul coup ?

- Si, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi je confie la Garde à Volstagg.

- Mes ancêtres, Asgard est perdue.

- Arrête deux secondes, tu veux ?

- Tu es au moins aussi irresponsable que Thor.

- Ne m'insulte pas.

- Je vais me gêner.

Tony saisit un coussin à ses côtés et le lui balança à la figure. Natalia éclata de rire et le lui renvoya avant de sauter de tous son poids sur le ventre de Tony qui eut le souffle coupé avant de rire de plus belle. Natalia blêmit en entendant les coutures de sa robe craquer, puis haussa les épaules et vint se blottir contre Tony qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ils avaient d'autres choses en tête que ce gros bêta de Thor et ses stupides velléités de protection envers Midgard.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tony se retrouva pourtant à chevaucher sur le pont arc-en-ciel, accompagné des Trois Guerriers, de Virginia et de son imbécile de frère. Il salua Heimdal en arrivant devant le Bifrost et tous les six mirent un pied à terre pour s'avancer devant le Gardien. Tony annonça la destination choisie, bien que Heimdal en ait déjà la connaissance, et alors que la lumière les aveugla, ils furent envoyés sur Midgard.

Alors que le voyage n'aurait dû durer qu'une seconde, Tony sentit dans son âme que quelque chose clochait. La magie qui coulait dans ses veines lui permit de s'apercevoir de l'erreur une seconde avant les autres. Alors qu'il était violemment projeté sur une surface de pierre, il vit les silhouettes de ses amis s'estomper à ses yeux et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il entendit un son strident battre la mesure près de son oreille. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière éblouissante lui fit crisper les paupières. Il battit des cils quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'accoutument à la clarté insupportable et qu'il puisse reconnaître ce qui l'environnait. Bon, en fait il ne reconnut rien du tout, mais il put déterminer avec certitude qu'il n'était pas -oh bon sang, où déjà ?- au SHIELD, ou quel que soit l'endroit où son frère voulait les envoyer.

Déjà, il était allongé dans un lit, il avait quelque chose d'extrêmement gênant dans le nez et il était, semblait-il, en robe de vierge. Ou quelque chose du même acabit. Il tenta de se redresser sur ses oreillers, ne réussissant qu'à trembloter lamentablement. Il entendit du mouvement à sa droite et tourna la tête pour apercevoir un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux blonds et à la barbiche soigneusement taillée, un peu semblable à la sienne.

Tony fronça les sourcils et se décida à considérer sa situation. À la vue du battement dans ses tempes, il avait dû rester inconscient quelques jours au moins. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans ses côtes, signe que sa magie agissait pour le soigner. Comment pouvait-il être blessé ? Il ne reconnaissait rien ni personne autour de lui. Et il n'était pas à Asgard. Voilà qui était brillant, vraiment.

- Monsieur ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Monsieur ?

Tony sursauta à la voix féminine et se tourna vers la gauche où une frêle jeune femme aux cheveux châtains mi-longs le fixait avec inquiétude et révérence.

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes à la clinique Maria Stark, à Malibu, Monsieur.

- Je voulais dire, sur quel monde ?

- Vous êtes sûr de vous sentir bien ?

- Répondez !

- Et bien, sur Terre !

- Midgard ? Oh, les Neuf soient loués. Où sont mes amis ?

- Vous êtes arrivé seul, Monsieur.

- Je crois que ce sera tout, infirmière… Foster ? Merci, nous prenons le relais.

Tony leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui venait de se dresser dans la pièce. L'homme devait avoir l'équivalent de trois milles ans asgardiens, le crâne un peu dégarni et le corps engoncé dans un ridicule pyjama de lin. La femme hocha la tête en rougissant et quitta la pièce, le laissant avec le blond et le nouvel arrivant.

- Bonjour. Je suis l'agent Phil Coulson, du Bureau de Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive.

- Bonjour, je suis Hantonh Odinson de la Maison d'Asgard, Prince des Neuf Royaumes, Héritier du trône de Alfheim, Chef des Armées asgardiennes, Dieu de la Ruse, du Feu et des Forges, des Alchimistes et des Plaisirs et des tas d'autres choses mais on a pas le temps.

- Et de la modestie avec ? Intervint le blond.

- Frank, le morigéna le fils de Coul.

- Ouais, pardon.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Tony.

- Vous vous êtes écrasé sur la villa Stark à Malibu. On vous a rapatrié à la clinique privée des Avengers pour éviter les questions. Vous êtes ici depuis huit jours.

- Et où sont les autres ?

- Les autres à s'être écrasés sur la villa ? Il n'y avait que vous et une jeune femme rousse que nous avons mise dans la chambre voisine.

- Rousse ? Laquelle ? Et les autres ?

- Apparemment, deux hommes sont tombés en plein sur le Baxter Building et ils sont ici également. Et elle ne s'est pas réveillée, donc nous ne savons pas son nom.

- Il en manque toujours. Mais on verra plus tard, je dois aller voir la rousse.

Tony arracha chacun des fils qui le maintenaient accroché à ces drôles de cubes blancs qui faisaient du bruit et se redressa sur ses deux pieds, vacillant une seconde avant de reprendre son équilibre sous les protestations du blond et du fils de Coul qui voulaient apparemment qu'il se rallonge. Il baissa les yeux vers la toge de fillette qu'on lui avait enfilée et claqua des doigts avec un soupir, changeant le tissu blanc pour son armure et ses cuirs rouge et or, sa cape pourpre, voletant jusqu'à ses pieds alors qu'il partait déjà vers la porte.

Il ouvrit le battant et se retrouva dans un petit couloir, tout aussi blanc que sa chambre. Derrière lui, le fils de Coul semblait s'être résigné à son lever et lui indiqua la porte d'en face qu'il poussa doucement, par crainte de réveiller la rousse -quelle qu'elle soit- qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il pénétra dans la pièce silencieuse et s'approcha du lit. Allongée là, pâle comme un linge, se trouvait Virginia, visiblement pas tout à fait guérie de ses blessures.

En rechignant pour la forme à se servir de ce pouvoir avilissant, il apposa les mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et laissa son pouvoir couler dans son corps pour réparer les tissus et les os abîmés. En quelques secondes, toutes traces de blessures avaient disparu de son corps et Tony arracha tous les tubes qui encombraient son beau visage et ses bras nacrés. Une seconde plus tard à peine, elle prenait une grande inspiration et se relevait brusquement pour croiser son regard, ses pupilles affolées cherchant une trace de familiarité dans son environnement. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant Tony et elle lui adressa un sourire perdu.

- Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où sont Thor et Nalia ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu engourdie. J'ai été blessée ?

- Oui. Apparemment, le Bifrost a eu un problème et nous a lâché en vol. On s'est écrasé sur la demeure d'un midgardien.

- Oh, le pauvre !

- ... Tu plaisantes ? Je te dis que tu viens de chuter du Bifrost et tu plains un midgardien ?

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour le faire.

- Il y a Thor pour ça.

- Ne commence pas avec ton frère. Qui sont ces gens ?

- Des midgardiens, du Bureau Stratégie quelque chose.

Virginia se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un bref sourire poli. Elle avait beau ne pas considérer les midgardiens comme de la chair à canon, ils restaient des êtres inférieurs, tout le monde savait ça. Maintenant, le plus important constituait à retrouver Thor, Natalia et les autres. Elle se redressa sur son lit et posa ses pieds nus au sol, rougissant inconsciemment d'être si peu vêtue devant des inconnus. Tony perçut son trouble et lui fit apparaître ses robes d'un claquement de doigts.

Immédiatement, la rousse eut l'air bien plus détendue et sa posture se modifia pour redevenir l'air assuré des grandes dames de la Cour. Elle n'était pas Intendante du Palais pour son joli visage -bon, pas uniquement- mais surtout parce qu'elle était la plus qualifiée qui soit. La jeune femme vint prendre le bras que Tony lui tendait et tous deux firent face au fils de Coul et au blond. Il vit ce dernier s'écraser inconsciemment devant leur prestance. Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait face à deux des plus grands personnages de la Cour, après tout.

- Nous vous remercions d'avoir pris soin de nous mais nous allons à présent prendre congé, dit Virginia à l'attention des midgardiens.

- Ce n'est pas possible, nous devons...

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi. Ce n'est pas une question, asséna Tony. Nous devons retrouver Natalia, Thor, Clint et Stenvir.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous être écrasés dans des circonstances similaires. Laissez-moi vous conduire à eux.

Tony inclina la tête dans sa direction en signe de remerciement et le fils de Coul sortit de la pièce, suivi du blond et des deux asgardiens. Les femmes en blanc se retournaient sur leur passage, sûrement impressionnées par l'allure de Tony et Virginia, supposa le prince. Ils parcoururent quelques dizaines de mètres ainsi avant de parvenir devant une porte similaire à celles qui ponctuaient les murs. Le fils de Coul enclencha la poignée et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce immaculée.

Allongé dans un lit, des tubes sortant de la bouche, se trouvait Stenvir. Virginia lâcha le bras de Tony pour s'approcher de lui et lui prendre la main, laissant son pouvoir s'écouler lentement dans les veines du guerrier. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Tony mais savait que le prince rechignait à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Tony regardait déjà dans le lit attenant où se tenait, bien réveillé, la grande carcasse de son abruti de frère aux idées stupides de protection. Il s'approcha de lui et prit un siège. Il avait beau se disputer fréquemment avec lui, il restait son petit frère et il détestait que sa famille soit mal en point.

- Comment tu te sens, Thor ?

- Comme si je venais de me faire marcher dessus par un troupeau de bilgesnipes. Deux fois.

- En fait, tu t'es écrasé sur un bâtiment midgardien depuis le Bifrost. Mêmes conséquences.

- Où est Nalia ? Et Clint ?

- Je ne sais pas. Les midgardiens n'ont trouvé que nous quatre.

- Nous devons immédiatement partir à leur rechercher.

- Je suis d'accord, mais tu étais attendu. Ne devrais-tu pas prévenir ? Je ne veux pas que les relations entre Asgard et Midgard pâtissent de notre ingérence.

Tony s'était retenu de dire « ton », mais il ne voulait pas causer une dispute maintenant, pas quand la vie de son ami et de sa sœur étaient en jeu. Thor acquiesça à ces mots et se releva de son lit, jetant un vague coup d'œil au drap qui lui servait de tunique et appelant son armure et Mjölnir à lui. Les plaques métalliques commencèrent immédiatement à recouvrir son corps avant que sa cape ne vienne compléter sa tenue. Un vrombissement familier retentit et la vitre de la chambre blanche explosa bientôt sous l'impact de l'arrivée de Mjölnir qui vint se caler dans la paume de Thor.

Tony tourna la tête à sa droite, où Virginia expliquait la situation à Stenvir dont les yeux perdus cherchaient quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il avait horreur des situations imprévues, des nouveautés. Le dieu était persuadé que ça avait à voir avec le millénaire qu'il avait passé prisonnier en Helheim, alors même qu'il n'était pas mort, gelé dans une stase temporelle qui l'avait amené à se réveiller bien plus tard dans une Asgard qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait connue.

Tony et Thor se dirigèrent vers son lit alors que Virginia l'aidait à se relever. La jeune femme fit aussitôt apparaître son armure et ils furent bientôt tous apprêtés. Thor leva enfin les yeux sur les midgardiens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Son regard s'illumina d'une étincelle de connaissance, semblant reconnaître les visages qui se présentaient à lui.

- Mes amis ! Il est bon de vous revoir !

- Nous en sommes heureux également, Thor, dit le fils de Coul.

- Comment vont les Avengers ?

- Ils se portent à merveille. Sais-tu que c'est sur la maison de Stark que se sont écrasés ton frère et la jeune femme ?

- Oh, il doit être furieux ! rit Thor.

- C'est peu dire. Il s'est juré de les tuer s'il les retrouve.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, sourit Tony.

- Crois-tu que nous pouvons aller les voir dans les plus brefs délais ? J'aimerais partir à la recherche de mon ami et de ma sœur aussi vite que possible.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes à deux pas de la villa de Stark, c'est sa clinique privée. Suivez-moi, nous allons nous y rendre.

Tony se sentait très mal. Il était serré entre la porte de métal et son frère, dans un tout petit espace, et ça bougeait beaucoup trop pour son estomac qu'il sentait se retourner. À ses côtés, Thor semblait parfaitement à l'aise, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montait dans cet engin de mort. Le fils de Coul avait appelé ça une voiture. Lui avait envie de lui cracher à la voiture que c'était la manière la plus humiliante d'attenter à sa vie de prince qu'il ait jamais vue.

Lorsque la machine infernale se fut stoppée, ils se trouvaient en face d'une immense demeure de pierre avec de grandes fenêtres de verre courant sur toute la façade et d'autres engins de la mort qui semblaient réparer des fissures et des morceaux cassés. Sûrement dû à leur chute. De l'autre côté de la... voiture, Stenvir aidait Virginia à sortir de l'habitacle. Tony s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire, prêt à faire une plaisanterie sur l'état de la demeure, mais elle fronça les sourcils, lui signifiant avec empressement de réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés.

Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, Tony fit un large geste de la main, murmurant quelques mots, et les gravats se rassemblèrent les uns avec les autres pour se replacer dans le trou béant du toit. En quelques secondes, la demeure fut de nouveau comme neuve. Les engins infernaux se stoppèrent tous et des midgardiens en sortirent, le visage figé de stupeur. Il entendit le fils de Coul marmonner dans son dos que ça allait être drôle de leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

Au même moment, sortant de la demeure d'un pas furieux, un homme apparut de l'autre côté de la petite place où s'était arrêtée la voiture. Il était plutôt grand, mince mais musclé, des cheveux noirs mi-longs plaqués en arrière et les traits fins. Tony pouvait reconnaître un homme qui avait de la prestance, et lui en jetait. Il portait le même genre de pyjama stupide que le fils de Coul mais la chemise s'ouvrait sur son torse et une paire de lunettes teintées de noir reposaient sur son nez. Voilà qui était étrange.

Ce jour-là, Logan Stark fit la connaissance de Hantonh Odinson. Et les ennuis commencèrent.

* * *

Booon, je sais, c'est un peu déconcertant au début. Le changement de noms, de statut, toussatoussa. MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas, tatamako est là. Donc voilà un petit récapitulatif pour les perdus et les flemmards du ciboulot.

Hantonh Odinson = Tony Stark. C'est le grand frère de Thor et Natalia. Leur demi-grand frère, en fait. Il est doué de magie mais n'apprécie pas ça outre mesure, donc se bat plutôt comme un gros bourrin.

Natalia Odindottir = Natasha Romanoff. Fille de la première femme d'Odin (qui a existé, les gars, hein. Même que dans la mythologie, c'est la mère de Thor. Et la petite-fille de Loki. OUI LOKI EST L'ARRIÈRE GRAND-PÈRE DE THOR. Marvel a fumé).

Stenvir = Steve. Pas de changement de caractère.

Clint = Clint. Ouais, ça sonnait aussi bien.

Logan = Loki. Vous inquiétez pas, il retrouvera son nom bientôt. C'est l'équivalent de Tony, sauf qu'il a été enlevé en Afghanistan pour une arme biochimique.

Virginia = Pepper. C'est une magicienne de la Cour et l'Intendante du Palais. La secrétaire, quoi.

Frank Dral = Fandral. Remarquez le magnifique jeu de mot. C'est un super-héros, je vous en dirais plus ensuite.

Hans = Hoggun. Ouais, parce qu'il a plus une tronche de super-héros que Volstagg, hein.

Silvia = Sif. Alors elle, c'est un cas dans mon histoire. On va dire que c'est une super-héroïne.

Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour :D Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Ah, et laissez une review, hein :3 Le rythme de parution sera d'un chapitre par semaine, chaque samedi pour rester originale :D

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Menaces

Voilà la suite ! Je suis vraiment heureuse du succès qu'a eu le premier chapitre, donc je vous offre celui-ci avec beaucoup de plaisir.

La phrase en islandais veut dire : _fais-moi un beau sourire, chéri._

Ne posez pas de question, vous comprendrez dans le contexte x)

* * *

**II : Menaces**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

- Coulson ! Je peux savoir ce qu'ils ont foutu avec ma baraque ?

- Stark, ils viennnent de vous la réparer.

- Rien à foutre ! Si ils étaient pas tombés dessus, elle aurait rien.

- Calmez-vous, vous vous rendez ridicule.

- J'vais vous en foutre du ridicule, moi.

Logan remonta les lunettes sur son nez et adressa un regard furieux à Coulson avant de se tourner vers les autres. Il haussa un sourcil à leurs tenues auxquelles il n'avait tout d'abord pas prêté attention. Finalement, il s'avança vers le dieu à la barbiche qu'il sentit immédiatement être le plus influent des trois. Il vit le blond barbu grimacer à son geste mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Il avait l'air d'un gamin capricieux en manque d'amour. Logan tendit la main en le saluant au plus grand, qui la serra en cillant, comme destabilisé par le geste. Il le vit se pencher vers le blond avec une mine interrogative.

- Tous les midgardiens font ça ? chuchota-t-il, faisant sourciller Logan de surprise.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, oui.

Il se redressa et adressa un sourire faux à Logan qui ne put empêcher son propre sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Il était pas commun ce type. Et plutôt charmant, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus prêt. Il était vêtu de cuir brun et des pièces d'armures d'un rouge presque noir couvraient ses membres et ses articulations, moulant des muscles on ne peut plus présents. Il avait un visage agréable et la barbiche -qui lui rappelait Frank- qui ornait son visage le rendait incroyablement viril. Inconscient de son geste, il tendit la main à l'inconnu une seconde fois avec un sourire béat.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

- Bonjour, midgardien, dit l'autre en serrant sa main à nouveau, de plus en plus troublé.

- Midgardien ? dit Logan en se reprenant.

- Et bien je ne sais pas votre nom, alors oui, vous êtes un midgardien.

- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas sav- non, laissez tomber. Logan Stark, enchanté.

- Je suis Hantonh Odinson de la Maison d'Asgard, Prince des Neuf Royaumes, Héritier du trône de Alfheim, Chef des Armées asgardiennes, Dieu de la Ruse, du Feu et des Forges, des Alchimistes et des Plaisirs et encore des tas d'autres choses.

- ... Vous pouvez répéter ?

- C'est de l'humour midgardien ?

- Coulson, il a dit être un dieu ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas là, Stark. Pendant votre petit séjour en Afghanistan, Thor -le blond aux cheveux longs- est arrivé sur Terre. On ne sait pas encore exactement comment, mais il s'est retrouvé démuni de ses pouvoirs. Il a passé du temps avec les Avengers et en a donc beaucoup appris sur vous. Puis avec l'aide de Darcy Lewis, nous l'avons renvoyé chez lui. Et avons donc appris, au passage, que les dieux nordiques existaient.

- Dieux nordiques ? Comme Odin, Ragnarök et tout l'bazar ?

- Ne parlez pas de Ragnarök, cela porte malheur, s'indigna Virginia.

- Oh. Oh. Bonjour très chère, sourit Stark en se penchant vers la rousse.

- Stark, cessez immédiatement.

- Je ne fais que dire bonjour, n'est-ce pas trésor ?

- Hum, oui, il ne me dérange pas, rougit Virginia.

Logan vit Hantohn lever les yeux au ciel à sa pathétique tentative de cacher qu'elle était sous le charme du milliardaire. Logan sourit à cela et détourna le regard pour interpeller Coulson.

- Donc, les dieux existent, c'est ça le délire ?

- C'est l'idée, oui.

- Prenez-moi pour un con aussi, j'dirais rien. Les dieux, ça n'existe pas.

- Si je puis me permettre, peut-être qu'une démonstration serait utile ? intervint Hantonh.

Logan se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Quel que soit le mojo que pouvait utiliser le gus, il ne lui ferait jamais croire que les dieux existaient. Les extraterrestres, aucun soucis. La magie, allez, à la limite. Mais la divinité ? Pourquoi pas la bonne cuisine anglaise, tant qu'on y était ? Apparemment, Hantonh avait comprit l'idée générale puisqu'un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Logan croisa les bras sur son torse, une mine impatiente sur le visage.

- Je ne demande que ça, dit-il.

- Très bien. Thor, si tu veux bien te donner la peine.

- Tony, j'ai horreur de faire ça. En plus c'est salissant et tu n'as pas de cuirs de rechange.

- Comme si ce serait la première fois. Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de rechange ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

- Évidemment, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eut mille cinq cents ans pour t'y habituer.

- Tony, cesse, trancha Virginia.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Thor, demanda-t-il.

Le blond acquiesça sous le regard intrigué de Logan qui avait tiqué en entendant la période. Mais après tout, c'était sûrement pour leur donner plus de crédibilité. L'immortalité, ça n'existait pas non plus. Il vit avec scepticisme Thor se tourner vers l'autre blond, Stenvir ou quelque chose comme ça, et lui emprunter son épée. Bien sûr, ils se trimbalaient avec des épées. Où avait-il la tête ? Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger soupir avant de reporter son attention sur les deux hommes en face de lui.

Tony -puisque ses amis l'appelait comme ça- s'était tourné vers Thor et avait légèrement écarté les bras. Le blond prit une grande inspiration puis, grimaçant, planta l'épée dans le torse du brun, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Tony poussa un grognement guttural étouffé sous le cri de surprise de Logan qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais ils étaient complètement malades ces deux-là ! Tony prit une inspiration sifflante puis Thor retira l'épée de son torse, laissant s'échapper un flot de sang.

Logan commença légèrement à paniquer, se tournant vers Phil pour lui dire de faire quelque chose. Mais l'homme lui indiqua la scène du menton, lui intimant silencieusement de suivre ce qui se passait. Logan reporta donc son attention sur l'assassinat en règle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tony vacilla un instant, toussa doucement puis se releva. Il s'ébroua, comme sortant d'un rêve, et se tourna vers Logan. Il déboutonna lentement ses cuirs, défaisant les lacets qui les maintenaient en place et qui étaient maintenant trempés de sang.

Lorsque la tunique fut apparente, Tony la souleva, révélant son torse exempt de toute blessure, lisse comme s'il sortait d'un bain ou du sommeil. Logan haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils auraient pu se confondre avec la lisière de ses cheveux. Okay, ça c'était pas mal dans le genre. Mais la régénération faisait partie des nombreux critères des mutants, alors il n'en faisait pas une preuve d'une quelconque divinité. Tony s'aperçut de son scepticisme et soupira, renfilant ses cuirs et les nettoyant d'un claquement de doigt, arrachant un glapissement surprit à Logan qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'accord, régénération et magie. Pas mal, quand même.

- J'en déduis que vous ne nous croyez toujours pas.

- En effet.

- Je n'en attendait pas vraiment plus d'un paysan midgardien, mais si votre crédulité vous permet de croire ce que vous souhaitez, tant mieux pour vous.

- Paysan ? souffla Logan.

- Ne faites pas attention, Stark, dit Phil.

- Il vient de m'appeler « paysan », là, je rêve pas ?

- Stark, gronda Phil.

- Écoute-moi bien la barbiche. Je suis l'homme le plus riche, le plus influent et le plus intelligent de cette planète, voire de cette partie de l'Univers. J'ai construit une armure qui obéit quasiment à ma pensée, je suis beau et j'ai la classe. Alors tu peux te foutre ton paysan là où je le pense, connard.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Tony fixa Logan, les yeux écarquillés de surprise par la véhémence de ce dernier qu'il ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Ce n'était pas insultant de se faire appeler paysan, surtout pas un Prince d'Asgard ! C'était presque honorifique, une marque de reconnaissance du labeur. Ce mortel était d'une insolence rarement vue, c'était effarant. Mais d'un autre côté, il venait de lui donner un nouveau moyen de lui prouver qu'il était tout à fait divin, dans tous les sens du terme et dans tous les sens tout court, merci bien.

- Il vient de m'insulter, là, non ? demanda doucement Tony.

- Tony, souffla Stenvir, en écho à la supplique de Virginia.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, il m'a insulté. Bien.

Avec un calme olympien, Tony s'approcha du midgardien avec un air paisible mais ferme sur le visage. Une aura d'un charisme écrasant l'entourait et Logan se ratatina légèrement. Lorsque Tony ne fut plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire amusé avant de se dresser de toute sa hauteur devant Logan. Puis, sans un mot, il enfonça violemment son poing dans le ventre de ce dernier, lui arrachant un gargouillement affreux de douleur. Il fut propulsé sur quelques dizaines de centimètres en arrière et vacilla dangereusement, à deux doigts de tomber.

Tony se rapprocha de lui et le saisit au col d'une seule main, le soulevant du sol sans que cela ne lui coûte le moindre effort. Logan toussa, l'air s'échappant de ses poumons et son visage blêmissant jusqu'à prendre une teinte verdâtre tout à fait intéressante. Tony serra encore un peu, arrachant un râle au midgardien dont les yeux se révulsaient.

- Maintenant, écoute-MOI bien, beauté. Je suis un Dieu d'Asgard. Je suis le fils d'Odin, Roi des Neuf Mondes, dont Midgard. Je suis ton supérieur et ton Prince et tu me dois obéissance. Je ne tolérerai pas d'être insulté de nouveau de la sorte. La prochaine fois, je te coupe les couilles et je te les fais porter en collier pendant neuf lunes. Sommes-nous bien clair ?

Logan gémit quelque chose.

- Je répète, sommes-nous bien clair ?

- Va te faire foutre, fils de pute.

- Oh. Il vient encore de m'insulter, là, non ?

Tenant toujours le corps qui se ramollissait à bout de bras, Tony se tourna vers les autres qui observaient la scène sans faire mine d'intervenir, Stenvir parce qu'il s'en fichait un peu, Virginia et Thor parce qu'ils n'osaient rien dire et Phil parce qu'il savait ne pas faire le poids.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

De son autre main, Tony saisit le bras gauche de Logan et le tordit violemment, brisant les trois os qui le composaient en un craquement écœurant. Puis il remonta son genou, emboutissant l'estomac du midgardien et finissant de le priver d'air définitivement. Puis il le lâcha, le laissant s'écrouler au sol, avant de lui donner un puissant coup de pied de ses bottes cloutées dans les côtes, reniflant de satisfaction en entendant les côtes céder bruyamment. Bien, il devait avoir compris, là.

- Fils de Coul, nous allons prendre congé pour le moment, voulez-vous ? dit-il en se tournant vers l'agent impassible.

- Je pensais que vous vouliez voir les Avengers ?

- C'est vrai, dit Thor. Mon frère, ne penses-tu pas pouvoir tolérer la présence de Stark quelques temps encore ?

- Tant que ce vermisseau ne reste pas dans mes pattes, ça devrait être dans mes cordes.

- On fait comme ça alors, dit Coulson. Venez, entrez dans la villa, on va y attendre les Avengers.

Tony entendit un vague grognement du côté du midgardien toujours au sol qu'il interpréta comme une interdiction d'entrée. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et un signe de main avant de suivre les autres. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas rancunier. Le midgardien serait déjà cloué au mur, sinon. Par les pieds. Il laissa échapper un léger rire avant que son esprit ne revienne sans aucune raison à Natalia et Clint. Ils avaient disparu, personne ne savait où ils avaient atterri et ça, c'était pas bon.

Non pas qu'ils n'avaient pas la capacité de se défendre, bien au contraire. Mais lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient que Heimdal ne répondait plus, que Tony et les autres n'étaient pas là et qu'ils étaient quelque part sur Midgard, sans moyen de communiquer, ils risquaient de paniquer. Et ça, pour la survie de cette planète et de ses habitants, ce n'était vraiment pas une perspective que Tony se réjouissait de voir. Alors il fallait absolument qu'ils les retrouvent. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Et si l'aide de l'équipe de midgardiens de Thor au nom imprononçable pouvait les aider, il n'allait pas rechigner.

Une fois dans la maison de l'insolent, Tony repéra immédiatement le divan sur lequel il s'affala, sous le glapissement indigné de Virginia qui le fusilla du regard, lui reprochant ses manières infâmes. Il haussa un sourcil d'un air de dire « je suis un putain de Prince, je fais ce que je veux » et écarta les jambes largement, s'enfonçant dans les coussins et penchant la tête en arrière. Très confortable. Il vit le midgardien arriver et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ami Loki, merci de nous accueillir chez toi, dit Virginia en se tournant vers lui.

- Mon nom est Logan, grogna le midgardien.

- C'est pas un nom ça, rit Tony. Loki, ça claque carrément plus.

- Tony, ton langage !

- Si ça se trouve, il ne comprend pas le moitié de ce que je raconte ! On est jamais sûr avec l'omni-langage. Tiens, on va essayer un truc.

- Tony, arrête tes bêtises.

- _Gefa mér fallegt bros, elskan_.

- Oh ! Tony, tu es indécent.

- Alors, tu as compris Loki ?

- Je m'appelle Logan. Et non, je n'ai pas compris.

- Dommage, j'aurais adoré pourtant.

Tony s'esclaffa, sans manquer le regard désespéré de Virginia sur lui. Il aimait rire avec elle, et la culpabilité de ne pas encore avoir trouvé Natalia et Clint s'estompait doucement alors qu'il s'amusait à sous-entendre des choses grivoises à Loki -ou Logan, peu importait- qui bien entendu, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Ce qui rendait le tout évidemment beaucoup plus drôle. Tony se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question à Stenvir, la porte de la baie vitrée coulissa pour laisser entrer trois hommes et une femme. Tony connaissait déjà l'un d'entre eux, c'était le blond qui était à l'hôpital quand il s'était réveillé, le dieu ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. À ses côtés se tenait un petit homme aux courts cheveux bruns, une paire de lunettes sur le nez et un air calme et doux qui fit immédiatement froncer les sourcils de Tony. Il n'était certainement pas ce qu'il paraissait être.

Près de lui se tenait la jeune femme. Elle était très grande, avait de longs cheveux bruns et une peau caramel qui s'accordait avec ses yeux mordorés -les mêmes que lui-même, remarqua Tony. Elle était finement musclée et avait une taille de guêpe. Le dieu lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui colora doucement ses pommettes de rouge. Le dernier avait un visage étrange, des yeux pliés comme si ils allaient se fermer. Cela le surpris, jamais il n'avait vu un homme tel que lui. Sa peau également, plus jaune que rose, était une première pour le dieu. Mais après tout, Heimdal avait bien la peau noire et jotuns la peau bleue, alors pourquoi pas ?

Virginia se leva de son siège, aidée par Stenvir qui la vit vaciller, engoncée dans ses robes. À Asgard, les sièges étaient très haut, pour éviter justement que les femmes ne tombent en perdant l'équilibre. Encore une preuve, si c'était nécessaire, que les midgardiens étaient complètement attardés et misogynes et que les ases leur étaient supérieurs. Nah.

Virginia et Stenvir s'étaient levés, donc Tony en fit de même suivit de près par Thor. Ils s'avancèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, éclatants de prestance, si imposants qu'un mouvement de recul collectif et inconscient balaya les quatre midgardiens. Dans ces moments-là, Tony avait envie de sourire et de tirer la langue comme le gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eux et le fils de Coul arriva pour faire les présentations tout en sortant de sa poche un carnet. Tony y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de tous leurs titres pour ne pas en oublier.

- Avengers, je vous présente Virginia Guerdottir, Magicienne de la Cour et Intendante du Palais d'Asgard, Stenvir Stigson, guerrier légendaire et Hantonh Odinson de la Maison d'Asgard, Prince des Neuf Royaumes, Héritier du trône de Alfheim, Chef des Armées asgardiennes, Dieu de la Ruse, du Feu et des Forges, des Alchimistes et des Plaisirs et d'autres choses, frère de Thor que vous connaissez déjà.

- Demi-frère, grogna Tony dans la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

- Asgardiens, je vous présente les Avengers. Frank Dralh, que vous avez déjà rencontré, nom de code « Sunshine », Hans Drey, nom de code « Whisperer », Silvia Lake et le Docteur Bruce Banner.

- Nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance, guerriers midgardiens, dit Virginia avec son habituelle délicatesse.

- Il en va de même pour nous, répondit le docteur.

Tony saisit le regard que s'échangèrent la rousse et le midgardien et retint un soupir. Deux cerveaux avec des bonnes manières, ça commençait à faire un peu trop pour lui. Son regard se perdit dans le vague alors que son esprit dérivait sur Natalia et sa disparition. Pourquoi restait-il à ne rien faire pendant que ses amis étaient perdus quelque part sur Midgard sans aucune idée de comment rentrer ? Thor perçut son trouble et abrégea la conversation qui avait débuté entre Virginia et Bruce pour rappela la raison de leur présence ici et ce qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà repartis pour régler les choses.

Les Avengers avaient visiblement déjà été informés de cet état de fait et y avaient déjà réfléchi puisque Silvia leur proposa immédiatement de partir pour le SHIELD où Fury serait en mesure de lancer des recherches pour retrouver Natalia et Clint. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Midgard, Tony offrit autre chose qu'un sourire cynique ou une moue moqueuse. Le sourire qui illumina son visage à ce moment valait tous les soleils du monde aux yeux de Virginia et Thor, si peu habitués à cette mine réjouie en l'absence de Natalia sur le visage de Tony.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la villa de Stark, suivit de celui-ci et des Avengers, ainsi que du fils de Coul. Ils allaient retrouver Natalia et Clint, rentrer à Asgard et se faire une orgie. Point.

* * *

Bon, je ne suis vraiment pas fière de la fin du chapitre que je trouve tout bonnement minable, mais je vais essayer de vraiment m'améliorer pour la suite, promis ! En attendant, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ces nouveaux Avengers ? Personnellement, Silvia/Sif est ma préférée, vous verrez pourquoi dans la suite.

Ah, il y a un sondage sur mon profil MERCI D'ALLER VOTER !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours mon histoire un peu spéciale,

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	3. Seigneur Président

Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir posté hier, c'est le changement d'heure et le décalage horaire, vous comprenez :3 Non, la vérité, c'est que je l'avais pas fini hier, qu'il ne faisait que 2000 malheureux petits mots et que j'allais quand même pas vous poster un truc aussi ridiculement court. Donc j'ai prit une journée de plus histoire de rallonger un peu le bidule, mais je n'en suis pas spécialement fière. J'ai l'impression que c'est une donnée constante pour cette histoire... Je comprend même pas pourquoi vous continuez à lire. Quoi qu'il en soit.

Je m'excuse également pour les fautes, je voulais vous le poster aujourd'hui donc j'ai vaguement relu mais ça doit être assez affreux.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**III : Seigneur Président**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Le bâtiment du SHIELD était impressionnant, même pour les standards élevés de Tony. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de l'architecture complexe au premier regard, encore secoué par le voyage en voiture -ces déplacements étaient une vraie horreur, il allait devoir trouver une alternative. Mais maintenant qu'il s'en approchait de plus en plus et que les moindres détails se reflétaient à sa vue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionner. Évidemment, il ne dirait jamais ça à voix haute. Mais tout de même.

L'immense bâtiment filait vers le ciel, recouvert de plaques de verre qui reflétaient les nuages, ponctué d'une structure de béton armé dans les tons clairs et les armoiries du SHIELD s'apercevaient en filigrane sur la façade. Il y avait une forme de majesté dans cette tour et Tony sentait le travail derrière ce monument. Il était très étonné de voir ce que Midgard était capable de faire, sans magie, sans aucune aide divine quelconque. Vraiment, il y avait de quoi être soufflé, et Tony _l'était_.

Le fils de Coul les fit pénétrer dans la tour, escortés par toute une escouade de gardes midgardiens -habillés d'abominables tenues bleues- avec la moitié de la population de la planète en train de les regarder. Au moins. C'était l'impression que la foule amassée devant la tour donnait, figée par le passage de cette incroyable escorte et de ces visiteurs étranges. Depuis l'arrivée du dieu du Tonnerre, le monde s'était aperçu de sa fragilité et voir débarquer ainsi plusieurs représentants d'une espèce extraterrestres les clouaient sur place. Et Tony adorait ça.

Ils entrèrent dans une boîte métallique pleine de miroirs et qui faisait un bruit infernal. La boîte monta, lui apportant une sensation de nausée affreuse qu'il tenta de faire passer en se regardant dans les miroirs et en se contemplant sous tous les angles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loki qui les avaient suivi depuis le début du trajet et qui se tenait les côtes en s'appuyant contre la parois. Il semblait souffrir le martyr. Tony ne put empêcher de sourire narquoisement. Il l'avait cherché et il l'avait trouvé. Il était un dieu et personne n'était en droit de provoquer un dieu sans en éprouver les conséquences.

La boîte infernale s'arrêta finalement avec un tintement qui fit sursauter Stenvir -et rire intérieurement Tony au passage- et la petite équipe sortit de la boîte pour traverser un couloir tapissé d'une sorte de fourrure étrange. Tony se pencha pour la caresser du bout des doigts avant de se figer en sentant des regards peser sur lui. Il se releva lentement, toujours le regard fixé sur le sol. Le dieu redressa finalement son visage pour balayer la salle d'un regard froid. Toutes les remarques se turent. Ça, c'était du charisme. Et il caressait la fourrure si il voulait, non mais oh.

Leur équipe traversa le couloir avant de se retrouver dans un grand bureau ovale. Il était très peu meublé et les murs étaient pauvres de décoration. Tony retint une grimace. On était loin de l'allure majestueuse du bâtiment de l'extérieur. Il balaya le bureau du regard, détaillant les personnes présentes. Il y avait tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré à la villa, ainsi qu'un homme noir à l'œil bandé qui lui rappela désagréablement son père. Il avait la même allure sévère et cette espèce d'autorité prétentieuse qui pensait pouvoir tout contrôler. Odin tout craché. Tony décida immédiatement qu'il le détestait.

Près de lui, une jeune femme pâle aux longs cheveux bruns noués en chignon et un air sévère qui faisait écho à celui de l'homme noir se tenait debout et croisait les bras. Tony eut la soudaine envie de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte pour chercher seul l'endroit où Natalia et Clint avaient atterrit. Les deux puaient l'incompétence à vingt mètres à la ronde. Il se demanda même pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà quitté la pièce avant de se rappeler que Thor était là pour des relations diplomatiques -la bonne blague- et qu'il avait franchement abîmé l'un des midgardiens, ce qui n'était pas génial pour la diplomatie. Joie...

D'ailleurs, le midgardien en question venait d'être emmené hors du bureau, pratiquement porté par les hommes venus le chercher tant il semblait mal, le teint verdâtre et la respiration sifflante. Tony avait cette espèce de fierté en le regardant partir... Finalement, le grand noir se tourna vers eux, leur adressant toute son attention et mettant mal à l'aise Virginia qui gigota inconfortablement au bras de Tony auquel elle s'était accrochée. Puis il prit la parole.

- Ainsi, Asgard a envoyé ses laquais pour négocier avec nous ?

- Il semble que vous n'avez pas été très bien informé, Directeur, souffla le fils de Coul. Vous connaissez déjà Thor et vous savez qu'il est l'héritier. Mais son frère est ici et il est très important également, tout comme la Dame et ce guerrier.

- Le manque de respect est apparemment une aptitude midgardienne, siffla Tony.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, j'ai fait la connaissance de votre collègue là, Loki. Ou plutôt, il a fait connaissance avec mes capacités guerrières. Vos combattants sont-ils tous aussi mauvais que lui ?

- Vous parlez de Logan ? Logan Stark ?

- C'est ça, Loki, acquiesça Tony, agacé. Bilgsnipe atrophié du cerveau, ce type.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Stark exactement ? demanda l'homme noir.

- Disons qu'il lui a fait comprendre qu'on insulte pas un prince d'Asgard à la légère, répliqua calmement le fils de Coul.

- En fait, je suis également héritier du trône d'Alfheim et...

- Non pitié, Tony, souffla Virginia. Ils doivent le savoir à force.

Le dieu ne répliqua rien mais quelque chose se fissura en lui. Il savait très bien que tout le monde connaissait ses titres puisqu'il les répétaient à longueur de journée. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait, ces titres. Parce qu'il n'était pas prince héritier d'Asgard, parce qu'il était un bâtard, parce qu'il était un mage. Tout cela faisait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très apprécié. Ajoutons à cela son intelligence, son caractère et le fait qu'en temps que dieu des Plaisirs, il était le plus demandé auprès des femmes et on obtenait un cocktails détonnant de raisons de se faire haïr.

Tony n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était rien d'autre que des titres, parce que c'était vrai, et que la vérité faisait mal. Alors il acquiesça à la remarque de Virginia et ne dit pas un mot de plus, laissant le fils de Coul expliquer la situation à l'homme noir qu'il avait appelé Directeur Fury. Il remarqua par contre l'arrivée de Loki dans le bureau. L'homme grimaçait encore un peu, mais il semblait aller beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé, ce que Tony trouvait assez impressionnant. Donc la médecine midgardienne n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

L'homme vint se placer près de la jeune femme brune, Silvy ou quelque chose comme ça. Tony cessa presque immédiatement de prêter attention à lui. Il avait horreur de voir les gens survivre à ses coups, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus inutile que d'habitude. Le dieu secoua la tête pour se défaire de toutes ces pensées, ce n'était pas son genre et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela transparaisse sur son comportement. Déjà qu'il avait une réputation assez pitoyable, il n'allait pas donner de nouvelles armes aux gens décidés à la diffamer.

Les explications se terminèrent rapidement après l'arrivée du midgardien et Thor entama les discussions sur les relations diplomatiques entre Asgard et Midgard. Tony eut un soupir exaspéré avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là en premier lieu. Bon, en fait c'était pour empêcher Thor de dire des conneries, mais ça s'était transformé à leur arrivée sur cette planète de dingue peuplée de machines infernales qui donnaient la nausée. Maintenant, il fallait retrouver Natalia et Clint, qui étaient peut-être en danger dans un coin de Midgard.

Il fit un pas en avant, intervenant pour la première fois dans les discussions dégoulinantes de bons sentiments qui se déroulaient devant lui. Immédiatement, ils se stoppèrent, reportant toute leur attention sur le dieu qui venait de se faire remarquer. Tony expliqua rapidement ses exigences et ses analyses à propos de ce qui s'était passé et de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver sa sœur et son ami. Thor, Virginia et Stenvir acquiescèrent immédiatement à son intervention, appuyant ses propos. La conversation se focalisa donc sur ce qui allait être fait pour retrouver Natalia et Clint.

Tony fut une fois de plus impressionné par Midgard. Leurs moyens étaient importants et ils avaient les capacités pour mobiliser rapidement des troupes, dans le monde entier, pour rechercher sa sœur et son ami. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver sa famille, mais son cerveau de prince élevé dans la tradition stratégique guerrière l'avertissait des dangers que pouvaient représenter de telles capacités en temps de conflits.

L'ordre fut donné de lancer les recherches et les asgardiens furent conduits dans une pièce immense où des dizaines de gens se tenaient assis devant des miroirs qui réagissaient à des gestes de la main sur des boîtiers de plastique. Silvia se pencha près de lui pour lui expliquer rapidement l'utilité de ces... ordinateurs, et Tony ne trouva rien à dire. Là, il était soufflé. Il allait demander à son frère de lui en ramener un à Asgard, ça avait l'air complètement génial cette chose.

Le dieu vit avec surprise un réseau semblable à une toile d'araignée s'afficher sur l'un des murs de la salle et une nouvelle fois, ce fut Silvia qui lui expliqua le concept de triangulation et Tony décida qu'il adorait définitivement la technologie de cette planète de timbrés. Voilà pourquoi il grimaça en constatant que Stark semblait déjà s'accaparer la totalité de la salle pour mener les recherches. Génial, vraiment. Pour une fois qu'il y avait un truc intéressant à voir -et ça n'arrivait pas souvent avec le cerveau de Tony- voilà qu'on lui volait son plaisir en lui collant une nouille en pyjama qui se faisait passer pour un bel homme.

Il soupira mais s'approcha de l'un de ces ordinateurs pour regarder ce que faisaient les hommes et les femmes occupés à retrouver sa famille. Inconsciemment, il murmura quelques mots en elfique pour réfléchir avec plus d'attention mais lança finalement un sort pour traduire toutes les données qu'il voyait à l'écran en informations traitables par ses connaissances. En fait, il voyait désormais des symboles runiques à la place de lignes de code. Et c'était franchement malin, ce système. Ils étaient en train de chercher des informations dans les journaux et les archives de caméras de surveillances ainsi que les événements inhabituels dans le monde entier. Donc, ça prenait du temps.

Tony assimila rapidement les principales commandes ainsi que les systèmes de base des ordinateurs. Il allait définitivement devoir travailler sur ça quand ils auraient du temps et que Natalia et Clint seraient revenus à la maison. Et si il fallait fricoter avec Loki pour ça, et bien ainsi soit-il. Cet homme était malgré tout des plus séduisants même si il était irritant à s'en arracher les cheveux. Tony pouvait bien le supporter. Ah oui, voilà une autre raison qui faisait qu'on le tolérait mal à Asgard. En temps que dieu des Plaisirs, il aimait autant les hommes que les femmes, sans distinction.

Finalement, il comprit que les recherches lancées, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre que cela donne des résultats. En plus, la femme brune qui était dans le bureau avec le Directeur Fury tout à l'heure venait les chercher avec un air figé sur le visage, comme choquée en permanence, la peau d'un teint grisâtre qui aurait pu être drôle s'il n'était pas aussi inquiétant sur sa personne si austère. Elle leur demanda d'une voix blanche de la suivre et de, _par pitié_, éviter de « foutre le bordel plus que ça ne l'était déjà », pour reprendre ses mots.

Les sourcils froncés, Tony la suivit, accompagné de Stenvir, Thor, Virginia et Loki. Les autres Avengers, puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils se faisaient appeler, étaient restés dans la salle effervescente pour surveiller les recherches ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils traversèrent un nouveau dédale de couloirs pour parvenir au bureau du Directeur plus rapidement que la première fois. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Tony entendit Stark prendre une inspiration étranglée. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Le dieu reporta son attention sur les personnes dans la pièce et repéra immédiatement le nouvel arrivant. Il était assez grand, les traits altiers, des cheveux blancs coiffés en arrière et des yeux bleus perçants. Il portait le même pyjama que les autres épouvantails midgardiens. Tony haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de spécial et ce qui pouvait agiter ainsi les autres personnes de la pièce.

Tout s'éclaira quand le Directeur prit la parole pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait.

- Asgardiens, je vous demande de saluer le Président des États-Unis d'Amérique.

- Hum, et qui est-ce ? demanda Stenvir.

- Le Président, insista Fury.

- Oui, mais encore ? dit Thor.

- C'est... l'équivalent de Odin pour vous, je suppose. Il dirige notre pays.

- Oh, oh ! se figea Virginia.

Tony prit l'initiative immédiatement, puisque les autres asgardiens ne semblaient pas, dans l'état actuel des choses, en mesure de prendre en charge cette nouvelle étonnante. Il s'avança vers l'homme aux yeux bleus, la stature droite et le menton relevé. Comme il l'avait vu faire par les autres midgardiens, le dieu tendit la main au Président qui la lui serra.

- Seigneur Président des États-Unis d'Amérique, je suis Hantonh Odinson de la Maison d'Asgard, Prince des Neuf Royaumes, Héritier du trône de Alfheim, Chef des Armées asgardiennes, Dieu de la Ruse, du Feu et des Forges, des Alchimistes et... hum, rien. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer.

Tony ne pensait pas que préciser qu'il était dieu des Plaisirs allait plaire à ce seigneur midgardien.

- Seigneur... On ne m'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Mais je suis honoré également.

- Nous espérons que les relations entre Asgard, les Neuf Mondes et Midgard resterons en bons termes malgré les derniers événements.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nos relations, les termes n'ont même pas été fixés puisque je ne suis pas au courant de votre existence depuis un temps suffisant. Je suis ici pour établir les conditions de ces accords de paix. Et éviter les guerres si cela est possible.

- Pourquoi y aurait-il une guerre ?

- Parce que nous avons reçu des informations étranges venant de Russie. Et ces informations conduiront, si nous ne faisons rien, à une troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Le dieu tourna un regard perdu vers ses amis et son frère. Il saisissait l'idée globale, mais n'avait apparemment pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ce qu'il en retournait, à en juger par les têtes affolées de Stark et de la femme brune. Et d'après les yeux tout aussi perdus des autres asgardiens et surtout de Thor, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait été porté à leur connaissance non plus. Tony se tourna donc vers le seigneur midgardien en quête de plus d'informations.

- J'ai conscience, à la gravité de vos mots, que vous parlez d'une catastrophe planétaire, mais pourriez-vous vous faire plus clair ?

- Êtes-vous donc resté si longtemps loin de la Terre que vous ne compreniez pas le concept de guerre mondiale ?

- Seigneur Président, je suis héritier du trône d'un Royaume qui dépasse en superficie trois fois celle de votre planète. Quand à mon frère, il est destiné à être le régent des Neuf Mondes, ce qui est une responsabilité autrement plus conséquente.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe.

- Prenez garde à vos propos, je vous pris. Alors, voudriez-vous nous éclairer ?

Le changement de sujet n'échappa pas au seigneur midgardien qui prit un visage plus sérieux. Tony n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, encore moins pour une raison aussi futile que de comparer qui a la plus grosse.

- Les États-Unis d'Amérique sont, depuis près d'un siècle, en conflit indirecte avec la Russie, le plus grand pays du monde. Nous sommes à couteaux tirés et il ne manque qu'une étincelle pour enflammer la poudrière. Et il se trouve que viennent de s'ajouter de nouveaux problèmes à cette poudrière. En effet, on nous a reporté des activités aériennes suspectes dans le ciel russe et cela nous a été imputé. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, mais nous pensons que cela a peut-être un rapport avec vos amis disparus. En attendant, la Russie recherche le conflit et cela vient de lui en donner le prétexte.

- Je comprend votre problème, mais cela ne nous concerne pas au delà de la présence de nos amis. Nous nous engageons à aller les récupérer avec votre entière coopération, puis nous disparaîtrons de cette planète avant que le conflit n'éclate.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse sous la coordination du SHIELD et des Avengers. De toute évidence, ils gèrent les problèmes intergalactiques mieux que moi. Messieurs, salua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce escorté de gardes du corps qui attendaient à la porte.

Tony ne se retourna pas tout de suite vers Virginia, Stenvir et Thor. Il avait à réfléchir à ce que tout cela impliquait, puisque Thor n'avait pas neurones et les deux autres les qualifications requises pour gérer tout ça. Sans vouloir les offenser, évidemment. Il vit du coin de l'œil Stark froncer les sourcils, de toute évidence en train de réfléchir également. Malgré l'animosité teinté d'amusement qui habitait Tony lorsqu'il regardait Loki, il ne pouvait dénier le fait qu'il était intelligent. Très intelligent. Et tout à fait à même d'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants au dieu qui ne comprenait pas exactement comment des choses aperçues dans le ciel pouvaient mener à une guerre mondiale.

Tony se tourna finalement vers Loki avec la ferme intention d'en discuter avec lui, lorsque le Directeur Fury fit un pas en avant, résolument décidé à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Les asgardiens, vous n'allez nul part pour le moment. Stark, vous les emmenez avec vous dans votre villa après qu'ils soient passés par les labos du SHIELD. Puis vous les gardez en observation. Si vous ne faites pas la baby-sitter correctement, je vous retire vos armures. Et que ça saute.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! On a enfin une piste pour l'endroit où ont atterrit Natalia et Clint et Loki se retrouve avec nos chéris dans les pattes :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, c'est avec plaisir que je les lirais !

Au fait, il y a un sondage sur mon profil, merci d'aller voter.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
